Rhast
Rhast was a bounty hunter and unstable Dark Jebi. He was hired to capture Jebi Guy-Gone Weird, smuggler Sprint Render and former Spacefleet captain Typhon, among others, dead or alive. He tracked them to Cypress III, where he fought them each alone. Biography UNDER CONSTRUCTION Early Life Repairman To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Jebi Potential To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Bounty Hunter Kidnapping on the Celsius To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Encounter with Shawn Duet At some point in his early bounty hunting career, Rhast had a run-in with smuggler Shawn Duet, possibly trying to collect on one of his bounties. Hired by Dharth Bob To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Attack on Cypress III Rhast tracked the Rusty Eagle to the planet Cypress III. There, he covertly placed detonators on this ship's hull. He then found Guy-Gone and Sprint talking in an open field and took aim to kill them. Guy-Gone's Jebi reflexes were quick, however, and they avoided the attack and turned to attack Rhast. He then used his paralyzer device to immobilize the two in place and move out to find Typhon. He eventually found Typhon and started walking him back toward the Blunt Dagger. Duel with Guy-Gone He was interrupted by Guy-Gone, who had escaped from the paralyzer field. Typhon took the opportunity to run back to the Rusty Eagle. Held with a laserfoil at his neck, he quickly pulled out his own laserfoil, surprising Guy-Gone. They dueled throughout the surrounding area, with Rhast usually getting the better of the two. Guy-Gone then tried to take Rhast's paralyzer device and a power struggle ensued. The device flew at a tree nearby, and Guy-Gone used the opportunity to launch Rhast's laserfoil into orbit. Backing away in defeat, Rhast saw his laserfoil return to his hands, and the duel continued. Atop a large rock, Guy-Gone claimed the high ground advantage, but Rhast quickly struck at his knees, nearly incapacitating him. Sprint and Typhon returned to defend Guy-Gone but were easily countered by Rhast. Finally, Typhon caught Rhast off guard, knocking him to the ground and shooting him in the chest multiple times. The three left him to die, but Rhast was still barely alive. That night, Dharth Bob arrived in his personal shuttle and retrieved the broken bounty hunter, following a disciplinary beating. Transferred Spirit *''See also: Exor Kruun#Rhast's New Vessel'' To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Spiff Training To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Twilight Station To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Skirmish Over Geneosmosis To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Rematch with Guy-Gone To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Duel with Typhon To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Death To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Swordfighting Dark Jebi Abilities Rhast had a basic understanding of Jebi abilities from the moment he became a bounty hunter and assassin. In addition to common Jebi abilities, he also developed a unique energy blast that he could shoot at enemies. Comprised of proto-Spiff lightning and powerful force, it was enough to knock any enemy off-balance temporarily. After his spirit was transferred, he already acquired enhanced abilities from his host. Dharth Bob trained him to hone his skills, and his powers grew substantially. Laserfoils, Weapons and Equipment Rhast's gun Rhast's gun was a unique modified pistol encased in a silver shell. It featured a removable scope for sniping. Paralyzer device Rhast carried a unique remote-like device that could emit a self-sustaining field of energy that would surround and immobilize its target. It could only be deactivated from the same device. There were, however counters to the field. Rhast's first device was destroyed by Sprint Render. After his spirit was transferred to Exor by Dharth Bob, he created another one. Wrist gauntlets Rhast sometimes wore unique wrist gauntlets. While appearing simple and sleek, they contained several hidden functions. Flamethrower Each of Rhast's gauntlets were capable of storing enough fuel for a short-range flamethrower that could be used for approximately 10 seconds each. Energy Shields Each gauntlet had a button to activate projected energy shields capable of deflecting laser blasts and even laserfoil strikes. Dart launcher Rhast's left gauntlet was capable of shooting a small number of incapacitating darts at a target up to 50 meters away. Wrist gauntlets 2.0 After his spirit was transferred, Rhast heavily modified his sleek wrist gauntlets into bulkier and more dangerous looking ones. They were outfitted with more weaponry and gadgets for nearly any instance. Flamethrower Each of Rhast's gauntlets were capable of storing enough fuel for a short-range flamethrower that could be used. Unlike his earlier gauntlets, these were capable of extended use. Dart launcher Like his old gauntlets, Rhast's left gauntlet was capable of shooting a small number of incapacitating darts at a target up to 50 meters away. Fibercord Whip Rhast's right gauntlet also was capable of storing a 15 feet of projectile fibercord in a whip-like manner, for entangling targets or grabbing far away objects. Rhast's first laserfoil Rhast's first laserfoil was a simple black hilt with crimson blade, similar to Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist's first laserfoil. With it, he dueled Guy-Gone on Cypress III. Rhast's second laserfoil After his defeat on Cypress III and spirit transfer, he designed an all new laserfoil, kitbashing parts from his old laserfoil, as well as Exor Kruun's laserfoil. Outfits Bounty Hunter Outfit Rhast originally wore a simple bounty hunter outfit comprised of a black shirt, boots and a vest and pants with numerous pockets for his equipment. He also sometimes wore his wrist gauntlets when needed. Updated Bounty Hunter Outfit Now in Exor's body, he wore body armor and a hooded cloak, opting to keep his look simple. He wore a mask over his mouth and lower jaw to conceal his indentity. Rhast's Ships Blunt Dagger *''Main article: Blunt Dagger'' In his new body, Rhast continued to use his personal ship, the Blunt Dagger. Once his spirit was destroyed, his ship became Exor's. Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline, Exor (and Rhast) was killed by the symbiocolate-posessed Typhon. His death would lead to a series of catastrophic events. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he traveled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent Typhon from killing Exor. Behind the Scenes Rhast was played by Aaron Loucks. While the character is not based on any particular existing character, he has many similarities to Aurra Sing. When he was needing to be replaced in Return of the Smuggler and Dark Equilibrium, a new character, Exor Kruun, was invented. Rhast's character lived on in him. Had he not been replaced, Rhast was originally planned to be rebuilt by Dharth Bob and trained by him, leading to the rematch with Guy-Gone and fight with Typhon. Appearances *Shadows of the Democracy (First appearance) *Return of the Smuggler (Appears as a spirit) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Dark Equilibrium (Appears as a spirit) (Appears in flashback(s)) Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dark Jebi Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Spiff acolytes